


Dean's Version of a Lullaby

by justspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sick Sam Winchester, Sickfic, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justspn/pseuds/justspn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs Dean's help in order to fall back asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Version of a Lullaby

Dean sighed and glanced over at Sam. He had his nose crammed in a book and hadn’t moved since Dean came into the library of the bunker two hours before. How long he was there before Dean came in was a mystery to Dean.   
“Why don’t you go to bed? You look like crap man.” Dean said taking a sip of coffee. He doubted that Sam even went to bed last night.   
“Not tired.” Sam stated, obviously lying. Dean could see the bags hanging under his brothers eyes and the paleness of his face.   
“‘Not tired’ my ass. You look like you could fall asleep standing up.” Dean scoffed. Sam rolled his eyes and stood up. Dean thought he had won the argument, but of course Sam was too stubborn for that. Sam grabbed some coffee and sat back down, resuming his place in the thick book. 

A few hours later Dean brought a sandwich in to Sam and sat down across from him at the table. Dean was under the impression that Sam was getting sick, and if he didn’t touch his sandwich, his suspicions would be confirmed.   
Sam took a bite of the sandwich before putting it back on the plate and sliding the plate away from him. Dean raised his eyebrows in question but didn’t say anything about it.   
“Ready to gank these sons of bitches?” Dean asked. Sam nodded and followed Dean to the Impala, expecting to head to a local vamp nest they’d been staking out.   
Sam was asleep before the tires of the Impala even hit the pavement. Dean smiled to himself and continued driving. He had a full tank of gas and no where to be anytime soon. He wasn’t sure where he’d end up, but he knew he and Sam weren’t doing any hunting for the next few days.   
Ever since Sam was little, he’d always done the same thing when he wasn’t feeling so great. He’d keep himself awake for so long that when he finally did fall asleep, nothing could wake him up. Not a fever, not a cough, and sometimes not even puking. Dean had been suspecting Sam’s illness for the past few days when Sam said nothing about holeing up in the bunker for a few days. Sam was trained to push through things, to keep going all the time. So was Dean, but because of a lack of current emotional distress on his part, he didn’t mind taking a few days off.   
Dean was jerked out of his thoughts when Sam jumped awake.   
“What’s wrong?” Dean asked, slamming on the brakes.  
“P-pull over.” Sam muttered, reaching to cover his mouth with one hand, the other grabbing the door handle. Dean stopped the car on the shoulder of the road and Sam crawled out onto the gravel, emptying the contents his stomach between his knees.   
Dean slid across the bench seat until he was sitting where Sam had just been and reached a hand out to rest on Sam’s back.   
“Hey, you’re okay.” Dean hushed, rubbing Sam’s back in small circles. He could feel the heat radiating off Sam’s body.  
When Sam’s retching had stopped, Dean got out of the car and helped Sam back up into his seat. Dean walked to the trunk and got a water bottle out of the cooler. He brought it back to Sam, cracking the lid open on his way.   
“Drink this.” Dean said quietly, feeling Sam’s forehead once he’d handed the water off. “You’re burning up Sammy. What’s wrong?” Dean asked, scooching down to be eye level with Sam, prepared to jump out of the way if need be.   
“Nauseous, sore throat, headache.” Sam listed, his voice hoarse. Dean patted Sam’s leg.  
“I’ll get you some flu meds on the way home. You good to go?” Dean asked, searching Sam’s eyes for any hints as to how crappy he was actually feeling. Sam nodded before closing his eyes and resting his head on the seat. Dean stood up and closed Sam’s door before walking around to the drivers side. 

Dean stopped at a gas station and left the car running so Sam wouldn’t wake up. He went into the store and grabbed the orange flu medicine he knew Sam could tolerate the taste of before going to the drink coolers in the back of the store. He pulled out a few bottles of red Gatorade and went up to the counter to pay.   
When Dean walked back to the car, Sam’s door was open and he was hanging out, elbows braced on his knees throwing up between his feet.   
“Easy tiger,” Dean hushed, resting his hand on Sam’s shoulder. He felt Sam shaking beneath his fingers and heard a muffled sob. Dean put the shopping bag in the footwell of the car and lowered himself to Sam’s level. There were tears streaking Sam’s face and he was sheet white.   
“Hey, don’t cry. You’re all right.” Dean said, rubbing his thumbs over Sam’s cheeks.   
“Sorry. I’m being a wimp.” Sam whispered. “I hate puking.”   
“I know you do Sammy.” Dean whispered back, pulling Sam into a hug. Dean kissed Sam’s forehead and ran his fingers through his sweaty hair. “Let’s get you home, okay?” Dean felt Sam nod into his chest. He pulled away and stood up, closing the door once Sam was folded into the car again.   
By the time Dean had walked around the car and climbed in, Sam’s eyes were already shut and he was curled into a ball in the seat. 

“I’ll be right back.” Dean said, quietly leaving Sam’s room in the bunker. He went down the hall to the bathroom and got a washcloth soaked in cold water. He trudged back to Sam’s room and gently placed it over his brother’s forehead. Sam moaned and Dean bit his lip. He should NOT be turned on by his sick brother moaning.   
“Dean,” Sam whispered, reaching out for Dean’s hand.   
“Yeah Sammy?” Dean asked, looping his fingers with Sam’s.   
“Snuggle with me?” Sam’s eyes were open now. Dean caught the blow of puppydog eyes right in the face and felt his heart swell. How could he say no to that face?   
“Course I will Sammy. Let me go change and take a leak. I’ll be right back.” Dean whispered, kissing the back of Sam’s hand.   
“Hurry back.” Sam whimpered. Dean nodded and left the room, going across the hall to his own room. He kicked off his boots and shimmied out of his jeans and boxers before pulling on a pair of sweats. He took off his flannel shirt, leaving him in just a tee shirt.   
He left his bedroom and padded to the bathroom. Once he finished using the toilet he splashed cold water on his face. He could still hear the way Sam moaned and it was winding him up tight. He took a deep breath and went back to Sam’s room.   
The cloth over Sam’s head had warmed up, so Dean removed it. He kissed the too warm skin of his brother’s cheeks and climbed into bed beside him. Immediately Sam moved towards Dean and snuggled into him like how they had slept when they were much younger. Dean smiled gently down at Sam and kissed the top of his head. 

“Dean,” Sam whispered. He could tell it was nighttime, but couldn’t tell what time it was. Dean was letting out breathy moans, rutting his hardon against Sam’s thigh. Sam sighed, frustrated that he didn’t feel well enough to help Dean out. Despite his sickness, he still felt himself growing hard.   
“Dean.” Sam said again, louder this time. He could tell Dean was getting close to the edge of an orgasm and he didn’t want Dean to be embarrassed about creaming his pants while he slept.   
“Sammy.” Dean moaned, blinking crusty eyes open. He was sweating, and had to focus on not moving when he realized how close to coming he was. Sam groaned, one hand automatically reaching down to cup his dick, the noises Dean made while he said Sam’s name making him achingly hard.   
Dean cleared his throat and moved away from Sam, his cheeks burning with embarrassment.   
“No Dean. Come back.” Sam whispered, remembering how sore his throat was. He coughed, shredding his throat and making his head pound.   
“Shh, here Sammy.” Dean hushed, reaching over to the nightstand for the Gatorade he’d left there before going to bed. Sam lifted himself into a sitting position and sipped the red juice, grateful when the coughing stopped. He leaned back against the headboard, his energy completely gone but still incredibly hard. He noticed through cracked eyelids that Dean was, too.   
Dean put the Gatorade back on the nightstand and sat up next to Sam, resting his hand on Sam’s thigh.  
“What do you need Sammy?” Dean asked. His brother looked worse than he had earlier, but it was too early for more medicine. Dean felt Sam’s hand cover his own and move up towards Sam’s dick.   
Dean swallowed hard before whispering, “You want me to make you come?”   
“Please. So I can go back to sleep. Your moaning woke me up and turned me on.” Sam mumbled. Dean licked his lips excitedly, his dick twitching eagerly.   
“How?” Dean asked. “Handjob? Blowjob? Sex?”  
“No sex. Don’t feel good enough for that.” Sam said. “Blow me?”   
“Anything for my sick baby brother.” Dean cooed, gently pulling Sam’s pajama pants down, exposing his leaking cock. Dean pulled his own pants down for easy access and moved so he was in the right position to suck Sam off.   
Dean took Sam’s length into his mouth, relishing in the sound of Sam’s whispery moans. Sam reached down and threaded his fingers through Dean’s hair, making Dean take him in deeper. Sam wished he had the energy to roll his hips and fuck Dean’s mouth.   
“Dean,” Sam moaned, watching Dean’s head bob through half closed eyes. Dean picked up his pace, making Sam come closer and closer to blowing his load down Dean’s throat.   
Sam felt his balls tighten and his stomach grow hot. Dean hummed, sending Sam falling over the edge of his orgasm. His body shuddered as he shot thick ropes of jizz down Dean’s throat.   
Dean licked Sam clean, and started jerking himself off while Sam watched, his body taking longer to recover than normal.   
“Oh God, Sammy,” Dean moaned, coming all over his hand and stomach. Sam groaned, his dick twitching.   
When Dean recovered he cleaned himself up and crawled back under the blankets, pulling Sam with him.   
“You feel better now?” Dean asked stifling a yawn.   
“In one way, yes. Still feel shitty otherwise. But now I can go to sleep.” Sam whispered. Dean pulled his little brother closer to him.  
“Goodnight Sammy.” Dean whispered. Sam’s light snore was the only answer he got.


End file.
